raton de biblioteca
by KIRIONO MEI
Summary: es un pequeño fic para GABYT es su regalo del Mis fics ichirukis


RATON DE BIBLIOTECA

SINOPSIS

Rukia kuchiki es una chica que ama la lectura y esto se debe que todo el tiempo se la pasa en la biblioteca escolar. A pesar de ser clasificada como "nerd", es considerada una de las más bonitas del instituto.

Por otro lado, ichigo kurosaki es el más atractivo del instituto, pero ya tiene "dueña", y esa es Orihime Inoue.

Un dia,rukia es salvada por nada más y nada menos que Ichigo. Ella experimentara amor a él y el hacia ella, pero no todo será tan fácil, pues recordemos que Ichigo tiene novia, y bueno Rukia tiene dos pretendientes que harán todo por conquistar su corazón…

¿Lograran Ichigo y Rukia llevar su romance más allá de la biblioteca? ¿O tendrán que tener un romance como "Ratón de Biblioteca"?

CAPITULO 1

MIS SENTIMIENTOS

-Narrado por Rukia-

Hoy no es un día normal ya que hoy será mi primer día en mi nuevo Instituto

Hace unos meses que me salí de mi Instituto llamado Gotei 13 por que unos chicos me acosaban, así que decidí cambiarme al Instituto Karakura,además de que hay tienen una biblioteca enorme y eso me encanta.

Al llegar a mi nuevo Instituto los profesores me indican que mi aula es la 3-A,pero yo no sabía dónde quedaba así que vague un rato por la escuela hasta que un chico llego y me pregunto:-¿Tu eres la nueva cierto?

Por un momento lo observe detenidamente ya que era muy apuesto. No sabía si sus ojos azules como el cielo o su cuerpo con una figura envidiable y alto eran lo que me hacía pensar –"WOW"- pero algo era seguro su cabello azul era algo que me hacía no quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¡Oye, oye!- Escuche a alguien gritar a lo lejos, entonces voltee y vi a tres chicos dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Uno era alto, con cabello negro y tenía una línea debajo de cada ojo color verde que recorría su lagrimal hasta llegar a la barbilla, además estaba muy serio; el otro también era alto pero su cabello era color rojo y su peinado lo hacía ver como una piña, no era muy apuesto pero algo en él llamaba mi atención; y por último, había un chico muy pequeño, su cabello era color gris y sus ojos azules, además de que parecía ser el más serio y maduro.

-¡Hola, que hay! escuche ese grito voltee a ver al chico de cabello azul, que estaba a mi lado, el me volteo a ver y esbozo una gran sonrisa diciendo:-Hola amiga, yo soy Grimmjow y los chicos que vienen hacia aquí son mis amigos, no te asustes ¿vale?-un poco temerosa dije:-vale-.

Cuando al fin los tres chicos llegaron con nosotros el chico de cabeza de piña pregunto:-¿Grimmjow quien es ella?-. Grimmjow me dio un leve empujoncito indicándome que me presentara y dije:-Amm…hola mucho gusto soy Rukia Kuchiki y soy nueva-. El chico piña me sonrió amablemente y me dijo: -Hola, yo soy Renji Abarai-hizo una pequeña pausa, alzo una ceja y dijo-¿Quieres que te de un tour?-Yo no sabía que decir ya que un tour no era una mala idea ya que aún no conocía la escuela, pero un tour con un chico es algo intimidante; antes de que pudiera responder sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y una respiración cerca de mi oído –Ella viene conmigo, y yo le daré su tour-. Trate de voltear pero inmediatamente supe que era Grimmjow por su cabello azul.

De pronto el chico de cabello negro dio un paso al frente y dijo:-Esta bien pero creo que es hora de irnos ,la clase va a empezar- a lo que Renji respondió:-Diablos, la clase ya va a empezar-. Los tres chicos salieron corriendo y Grimmjow se apartó de mi lado.

Cuando voltee a verlo el me sonrió y me pregunto:-¿Cuál es tu aula?-. Por un momento la olvide pero luego respondí: -es la 3-A-. me abrazo y me dijo:-oohhh…la mía también es esa…y perdón por lo que voy a sonroje al grado de quedar como un tomate, el me levanto, aun abrazándome y corrió; corría tan rápido que podía sentir como cortaba el aire, cuando de pronto se detuvo y me bajo y me dijo:-oye, ya llegamos al aula 3-A,el profesor aún no ha llegado-hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó una risita y continuo diciendo-jajaja,pareces un tomate, rojita y despeinada-. Entonces yo rápidamente me trate de arreglar mi cabello y trate de no sonrojarme más; el tomo mis manos y me dijo:- te vez linda despeinada y rojita, creo que a partir de ahora te diré tomatito-. Esbozo una gran sonrisa y él también se sonrojo un poco. Después de eso me dijo:-Ya viene el profesor, yo entrare a clase y tú hablaras con el ¿vale? entro al aula y yo me dirigí con el profesor.

Cuando vi al profesor quede impactada, era alguien alto,delgado,tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello era color plata, cuando me vio dijo:-¿Eres la nueva, cierto?-.y un poco asustada dije:-Sí, soy Rukia Kuchiki,un gusto conocerlo.-el profesor me dijo:-mucho gusto señorita Kuchiki yo soy el profesor Ichimaru és de ese momento incomodo el profesor me indico que cuando él me presentara yo tenía que decir mi nombre, mi anterior escuela etc.,etc.

Cuando el profesor entro al aula todos quedaron en silencio, después el profesor paso lista y después de eso anuncio:-Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante, por favor sean amables con yo estaba fuera del aula me hizo una seña de que me acercara; arregle mi cabello y pase frente al pizarrón, trate de no ponerme roja, así que respire profundo y dije:-Hola mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y vengo de la escuela Gotei 13, un gusto conocerlos-. No podía dejar de ver el piso, estaba muy nerviosa, hasta que escuche un pequeño susurro que decía:-Tomatito, la mirada y vi que Grimmjow me estaba viendo y me el profesor pregunto a los demás:-¿Alguien sería tan amable de darle un tour por la escuela después de clases a la señorita Kuchiki? esperaba que Grimmjow se parara para ofrecerse a hacer ese pequeño favor ,y así fue, pero no me di cuenta de que otro chico ya le había ganado; de pronto el profesor dijo:-Muy bien Kurosaki tú le darás el tour a la señorita Kuchiki-. Voltee a ver al chico que me iba a dar el tour. Era alto, muy apuesto, su cuerpo era envidiable, sus ojos eran de un color café muy lindo y su cabello era color naranja.

El profesor puso una mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo:-Te sentaras a lado de Grimmjow ¿vale?-; í.

Grimmjow se sentaba hasta atrás en la esquina izquierda; mientras recorría toda el aula para llegar a mi asiento sentía todas las miradas sobre mí, hasta que al fin llegue, inmediatamente voltee a ver a Grimmjow y el me regalo una gran sonrisa diciendo:-Hola de nuevo…. ía olvidado el sobrenombre que él me puso pero de alguna manera me gustaba que me dijera así.

Las clases transcurrían normales e interesantes, yo era más de esas chicas que se preocupan por sus estudios en vez de su apariencia.

En mi anterior escuela me decían ratoncito, en especial Riruka, quien es mi mejor amiga, y me decía así porque yo me la pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo en la biblioteca escolar, hasta que un día la cerraron debido a que se convertiría en una alberca.

Estaba tan concentrada recordando los viejos tiempo que cuando note ya era la hora del descanso.

De pronto tres chicas se acercaron a mí, una era alta, de cabello negro y corto, su cuerpo era delgado; a su lado estaba una chica alta, su color de cabello era naranja y lo tenía un poco ondulado y tenía unos pechos muy grandes y usaba una blusa muy escotada y enfrente de estas chicas estaba una chica alta de cabello color naranja y tenía dos broches en su cabeza con forma de libélula, puso una cara seria y me dijo:-¡¿Qué tanto miras?! muy grosera pero no dije nada y me levante de mi asiento ,cuando de pronto la chica de cabello negro me empujo y cai,dándome un sentón en el asiento de Grimmjow,la chica de pechos grandes soltó una carcajada y me dijo:-¿A dónde crees que vas…..tomatito? í los ojos como platos cuando escuche que me dijo tomatito, el único que me decía así es Grimmjow y él no le ha dicho a nadie, de pronto la chica de broches se acercó a mí y me dijo:-Yo soy Inoue y ellas son mis amigas Matsumoto y Tatsuki, y si te vuelves a meter con mi novio no solo te hablaremos como ahora, te ira sabía quién era su novio ya que al único chico de aquí que conocía era a Grimmjow así que le pregunte:-¿Tu novio es Grimmjow? soltó una risita y me dijo:-El no tonta, mi novio es no recordaba a ningún Kurosaki así que puse una cara extraña y tatsuki me dijo:-El chico que te dará el tour hoy, recordé al chico Kurosaki,de pronto Inoue se paró y le dijo algo al oído a Matsumoto y Matsumoto me tomo un brazo y Tatsuki el otro y me pusieron de rodillas,Inoue tomo mi barbilla y la apunto hacia su rostro, me sonrió y me dijo:-Eres bonita pero creo que te falta soltó el rostro, yo baje la mirada y de pronto me dijo:-¡Hey! la mirada e Inoue me golpeo dos veces, después de eso Tatsuki y Matsumoto me soltaron y las tres chicas salieron del aula, me quede hay tirada,tenia la mala costumbre de no llorar, pero no sé por qué en ese preciso momento llore a mares, cuando de pronto escuche la campana indicando que el descanso ya había terminado, me apresure a acomodar el lugar de Grimmjow,pero no sabía cómo ocultar los golpes así que solo me senté en mi asiento,finjiendo leer un libro tan grande como para ocultar mis golpes, de pronto escuche que la puerta se abrió y escuche a Grimmjow decirme:-Tomatito ¿Qué haces? Te estuve buscando para comer juntos pero hace un rato tatsuki me dijo que te vio en la azotea y… pronto Grimmjow me arrebato mí libro dejando al descubierto mis moretones, Grimmjow puso una cara de asustado que nunca olvidare, abrió los ojos como platos frunció un poco el ceño y dijo:-¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! no quería decirle que fueron esas tres porque tal vez no me creería, así que le mentí y le dije:-Me caí en las escaleras de la azotea, que alivio que solo fue esto ¿no? fui muy buena mintiendo, esperaba que la reacción de Grimmjow fuera que me dijera mentirosa o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso me abrazo y me dijo al oído:-Tomatito sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí, ya que desde que te vi por primera vez supe que podía confiar en ti, así que dime la verdad ¿vale? un momento pensé en seguir sosteniendo mi mentira pero la cara de Grimmjow, que era como de perrito regañado, me obligaba a decirle la verdad, me arme de valor y le dije:-Amm…bueno Inoue y sus amigas me dijeron que no me acercara a ese tal Kurosaki porque es el novio de Inoue y que esto-señale mis golpes-fue un solo aviso a la próxima me ira no dijo nada solo me miraba atentamente, de pronto Grimmjow se alejó de mí y se fue a su lugar lo voltee a ver y me dijo:-Ya están entrando todos, tú actúa normal y en la salida yo te daré tu tour ¿Vale tomatito? tranquilizaba que me dijera así, me sonroje un poco, le sonreí y le dije.-Vale-.

Las clases continuaban como nada, nadie me restaba atención y las tres chicas odiosas ni siquiera me prestaban atención. Al final de las clases alguien tenía que quedarse a hacer limpieza y la clase tenía que escogerlo; hubo tres nominados un chico llamado Chad, el amigo de Renji que se llama Toshirou y por ultimo yo, por alguna razón la mayoría voto por mi así que tenía que quedarme a hacer limpieza después de clases.

Me encantaba la idea de quedarme sola en la escuela, como no tenía prisa no me apure a hacer la limpieza, ya cuando acabe baje a los casilleros y vi una sombra recargada sobre mi casillero, como ya había oscurecido un poco no pude reconocerla, así que pregunte:-¿Quién está ahí? pronto la sombra se alejó de los casilleros y se acercó a mí, ya más cerca lo pude ver bien y supe que era Kurosaki por su cabello naranja, él se posó frente a mí y me dijo:-En serio eres cruel, es decir, tardándote tanto en limpiar el aula sabiendo que tengo que darte tu és de decir eso Kurosaki me regalo una gran sonrisa y no sé por qué pero mi corazón comenzó a latir a cien por hora, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, el me vio y me dijo:-ja que linda, te sonrojaste, ahora sé por qué tu novio te dice tomatito.-me sonroje aún más cuando me dijo que me veía linda ,pero después analice en mi cabeza sobre lo que dijo que tenía novio y me decía tomatito así que le dije:-¿crees que Grimmjow es mi novio? hizo una cara de confundido y me dijo:-pues si es decir, te abraza y te dice tomatito, se ven como novios-.a lo que respondí con una risita:-Bueno tu e Inoue no parecen muy hizo una cara como enojada y me dijo:-¿Cómo sabes que Inoue y yo somos novios? sabía si decirle acerca de que mis golpes son culpa de ella, seguramente no me creería, y de pronto Kurosaki me toco una mejilla y me dijo:-¿Los golpes que tienes son por culpa de ella? í los ojos como platos y en ese momento supe que tenía que decirle que tenía razon,creo que el leyó mis pensamientos porque mi dijo:-Como lo siento Inoue es algo posesiva y agresiva, hare lo que quieras para é en mi deseo y le dije:-Pues ya que me vas a dar un tour por toda la escuela y me llevaras a un lugar donde vendan helado me sonrió y quito su mano de mi mejilla, comenzó a bajarla por mi cuello, luego mi hombro, mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, la tomo fuerte; no sabía por qué pero su mano era cálida y suave me hacía sentir un cosquilleo por toda mi mano, su voz me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos y me dijo:-Ok me parece una gran idea, entonces es una cita, espero que nuestros novios no se ó una pequeña risita y le dije:-Pues Grimmjow es solo mi amigo e Inoue…creo que después de cómo me golpeo creo que me la debe-. Kurosaki soltó una carcajada y así comenzó nuestro tour, todo el tiempo me llevaba de la mano y eso en lo personal no me molestaba, de pronto me dijo:-Creo que este lugar te ese lugar detenidamente, al principio no sabía qué lugar era ya que era grande, pero después de observarlo detenidamente note que había muchos estantes con todo tipo de todo tipo de libros y en ese momento supe que era la biblioteca, solté la mano de Kurosaki y di un paso adelante para apreciar mejor el lugar, me encantaba era muy grande y bonita, voltee para agradecerle a Kurosaki pero él se había acercado a mí y cuando voltee nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy, como yo era más pequeña que el mi cara apuntaba a su torso, el me tomo una mejilla y me dijo:-Supuse que te gustaría la biblioteca, creo que no me és de eso tomo mi barbilla y la apunto hacia su rostro, no pude evitar sonrojarme el me mostro una pequeña sonrisa y poco a poco su fue agachando, acercándose más y más a mi rostro, cuando nuestros labios quedaron a milímetros el soltó mi barbilla e inmediatamente mi tomo de la cintura y por fin nuestros labios se unieron, era difícil de explicar, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia el eran de amor. Me había enamorado de Ichigo Kurosaki

CONTINUARA…XD

En el capítulo 2 :P


End file.
